


Movie Night

by borrowedphrases



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quality time. With Rise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



> As always, I work with trans Naoto.

Sometimes they liked to be alone.

It took them a while to get there, but sometime after Naoto stopped hiding in his hat, and Kanji's nosebleeds evened out, they'd managed to be alone in a room together.

Hand-holding came after, gradually, and now they'd even progressed to light cheek kisses.

A squeal came from the kitchen. Making Naoto jump. Kanji's nose bump into his eye.

"You guys are so _cute!_ " Rise vaulted over the couch, coming to sit on the floor beside them.

"Don't mind me!" Rise put the movie on, and shoved bowls of popcorn into her boys' laps.


End file.
